14 de febrero love´s songfics: Fotografías
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Hikaru y Yoshiko llevan años sin verse, sólo en fotos se mantiene su recuerdo. Songfic con la canción de Juanes y Nelly Furtado, coescrito con Lily de Wakabayashi.


_**14 de febrero love's songfics**_

_Fotografía (Captain Tsubasa)_

_Song by: Juanes –Nelly Furtado Fic by: Lily de Wakabayashi –Vicky Yun_

_Cada vez que yo me voy _

_Llevo a un lado de mi piel_

_Tus fotografías para verlas cada vez_

_que tu ausencia me devora entero el corazón_

_Y yo no tengo remedio mas, que amarte._

Matsuyama

Recorría las calles de Hokkaido, mi ciudad natal. Aquí el clima es muy frío, pero para cuando está por llegar el día de San Valentín, todas las tiendas se visten de regalos, flores y chocolates. Era terrible para mí esta fecha, porque es cuando más pensaba en ti. Todos los años miraba a aquellas parejas felices pensando en porqué nosotros no somos una de ellas. No soportaba el ruido de la gente, entonces corría lejos, hasta el mar. Buscaba un lugar tranquilo para ver el agua y sacaba de mi mochila nuestra fotografía. La última tiene más de tres años, pero aunque haya pasado el tiempo y no sepa como es que luces ahora, veo esta foto y no podía evitar amarte.

_Y en la distancia te puedo ver_

_cuando tus fotos me siento a ver_

_Y en las estrellas tus ojos ver_

_cuando tus fotos me siento a ver._

Yoshiko

Aquí en New York, el clima no es tan frío como en mi ciudad natal, pero yo sentía el frío de no tener tu presencia. Sin embargo, cada que veo tus fotografías recuerdo cómo fue que sobrevivimos al olvido. Estas simples imágenes congeladas mantuvieron encendido nuestro amor... Era difícil mantener una relación a distancia, más aun porque nos encontrábamos en continentes distintos, pero aun así yo siempre mantuve la esperanza... La esperanza de volver a verte algún día...

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces? Años. Y sin embargo, y a pesar de la poca comunicación, yo seguía conservando en mi corazón el recuerdo de tu amor, así como las fotografías conservaban la imagen de tu rostro...

_Cada vez que te busco te vas_

_Y cada vez que te llamo no estas_

_Es por eso que debo decir que tu sólo en mis fotos estas._

_Cada vez que te busco te vas_

_Y cada vez que te llamo no estas_

_Es por eso que debo decir que tu sólo en mis fotos estas._

Matsuyama

Quise hablarte tantas veces, pero muchas veces me contuve. Pensaba en que quizás tu ya tienes una vida armada en Norteamérica, que si yo te llamaba tal vez sólo conseguiría molestarte. Y otras veces pensaba en hacer una locura e ir a buscarte, y nuevamente me daba cuenta de que quizás estaba siendo muy egoísta y no estaba pensando en que si tu eras feliz o no. Entonces me quedaba allí sólo en la costa, aquella donde nos tomamos nuestra última foto, y auque quizás ya me olvidaste, en esos momentos todavía estabas conmigo...

_Cuando hay un abismo desnudo que se pone entre los dos_

_Yo me valgo del recuerdo taciturno de tu voz_

_Y de nuevo siento enfermo este corazón_

_Que no le queda remedio más que amarte._

Yoshiko

-Yoshiko¿qué harás el próximo día de San Valentín?.- me preguntó Jocelyn, una amiga y compañera de universidad.

-Nada, realmente.- contesté.

-¿Y eso a qué se debe?

-A que no me interesa conseguir un Valentín.- respondí.- Solo me interesa conservar el que tengo...

Y era cierto. Hikaru, yo sentía que la distancia al final terminaría por separarnos... Aunque, cuando me ponía a ver tus fotografías y recordaba los momentos que pasamos juntos, la distancia parecía reducirse al mínimo.. "Te quiero".- me dijiste aquella vez, en el aeropuerto.- "Y te estaré esperando". ¿Será cierto eso, Hikaru¿Cuándo regrese a Japón estará tu amor esperando por mí? Tus fotografías me dicen que sí... Y son estas fotos precisamente las únicas que me hacen rechazar otras oportunidades de amar...

-Vamos, Yoshiko, sal conmigo.- me pedía insistentemente Frank.- Te haré muy feliz si tú aceptas ser mi novia...

-Lo siento, Frank.- me negué.- No puedo estar contigo mientras mi corazón aun guarde el recuerdo de él...

Tu recuerdo, Hikaru...

-¿Por qué no me das la oportunidad de intentarlo?.- insistió Frank.

-No puedo darte una esperanza.- respondí.- Porque aun sigo enamorada de él, entiéndelo por favor...

Y por ese motivo aun guardo tus fotografías...

_Y en la distancia te puedo ver_

_cuando tus fotos me siento a ver_

_Y en las estrellas tus ojos ver_

_cuando tus fotos me siento a ver_

Una simple llamada bastó para volver a caer en tu embrujo. Esa llamada que me hiciste el día de San Valentín lo cambió todo... Yo, como siempre, miraba tus fotografías para recordarte...

-¿Hola?.- estoy segura de que mi voz tuvo un tono de sorpresa.

-Yoshiko.- aunque pasaran mil años, nunca olvidaría la inflexión de tu voz...

-Hikaru.- murmuré.

-¿Cómo estás?

-De maravilla, ahora que me has llamado tú...

-Te he extrañado tanto, Yoshiko...

-Y yo a ti, Hikaru...

_Hey yee yee yeee yee yee yee yeyy..._

_Te puedo ver... Yeah._

Y gracias a tus fotografías te sentía cerca de mí otra vez... Podía cerrar los ojos y sentir tu presencia a mi lado...

_Cada vez que te busco te vas_

_Y cada vez que te llamo no estas_

_Es por eso que debo decir que tu sólo en mis fotos estas._

_Cada vez que te busco te vas_

_Y cada vez que te llamo no estas_

_Es por eso que debo decir que tu sólo en mis fotos estas._

Matsuyama

-Pensé que ya me habías olvidado. –te dije, aunque ya me sentía un estúpido por eso. Pude sentir como al otro lado del teléfono comenzabas a llorar.

-¿No, como crees? Yo nunca quise separarme de ti...

-Lo sé. No llores, por favor. Me gusta recordarte como estás en mis fotos, siempre sonriente. –le dije mientras veía nuestra foto del río junto a mí.

-¿Oye, te gustaría ver como soy ahora?

-Claro que sí. –mi corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho. -¿Cómo me preguntas eso?

-Bueno... es que hay algo que tendría que entregarte, pero tiene que ser personalmente...

_Oh It's me? Cada vez que te busco te vas..._

_JAJAJAJA ...jajajaj _

_Que tu solo en mis fotos estas._

-Si, este soy yo en el equipo en el último año de graduación... –dice Matsuyama con el album del colegio.

-¡Pero mira nomás! –se ríe Yoshiko. -¡Eres uno de los más altos! Mira, yo tengo otra. Somos Jocelyn y yo patinando en Central Park. –ella toma otra de las fotos de su caja. -¿Y esta¡Esta la recuerdas, verdad?

-¡Claro que si, Yoshiko¡Esta fue ese día en el aeropuerto!

_Cada vez que te busco te vas_

_Y cada vez que te llamo no estas_

_Es por eso que debo decir que tu sólo en mis fotos estás._

_Cada vez que te busco te vas_

_Y cada vez que te llamo no estas_

_Es por eso que debo decir que tu sólo en mis fotos estás_

Matsuyama

Te esperaba impaciente en el aeropuerto. Mi estómago no deja de hacer ruido de los nervios. Las manos me sudaban entre sostener el ramo de rosas y los chocolates blancos. La tormenta provocó que hubiera pocos vuelos y temía que no llegases. Miré la foto por última vez, y sabia que aunque hayas cambiado, mi corazón lo sabría.

El andén se iba quedando vacío y aún no habías llegados. Un sentimiento de duda se apoderó de mi corazón, pero cuando ya temía no verte...

Yoshiko

Ahora que he regresado, apenas puedo esperar para verte. Ahora que he regresado, tus fotografías ya no son suficiente... Y es entonces cuando yo te veo...

-¡Hikaru!.- grité, al divisarte.

-¡Yoshiko!.- gritaste.

Y corrí hacia tus brazos, mi amado Hikaru...

_Cada vez que te busco te vas_

_Y cada vez que te llamo no estas_

_Es por eso que debo decir que tu sólo en mis fotos estás._

_Cada vez que te busco te vas_

_Y cada vez que te llamo no estas_

_Es por eso que debo decir que tu sólo en mis fotos estás_

-Ten, te compré algo para ti. –dice ella entregándole un corazón. -¿Te gustan?

Matsuyama ve la tapa de caja donde dice "Feliz San Valentín" y al abrirla aparecen sus chocolates favoritos. Toma uno y se lo da a Yoshiko, y luego de eso la aferra contra sí y la besa.

-Claro que sí. –le responde él. -Sobre todo por el sabor... ¡Feliz San Valentín, mi Yoshiko!

-¡Feliz San Valentín, Hikaru!

Ambos novios se abrazan tan fuerte que dejan caer la caja de fotos. En ella se puede ver una foto de años atrás, en un aeropuerto casi vacío con ellos dos abrazados. En la parte de atrás dice "Nuestro propio San Valentín. Hikaru y Yoshiko".

* * *

_14 de febrero de 2006_

_Notas de Lily: Bueno, pues mi querida Vicky me invitó a escribir con ella a dueto este songfic para el 14 de febrero._

_Sinceramente, llevo ya un buen de tiempo queriendo escribir algo a dueto con ella y me dio gusto que me haya invitado a hacerlo en este fic. Debo decir que la idea original es de Vicky, yo solo coopero con algunas cursilerías y demás cosas que solo yo sé hacer, jajaja XD. Espero que este fic les guste, me encantó escribirlo en conjunto con Vicky_

_Notas de Vicky Yun: Hola a todos de nuevo. Este fic de San Valentín fue el resultado de una votación de la pareja favorita de CT que se realizó en el foro de y ganó la pareja de Matsuyama-Yoshiko con 6 votos sobre 23, empatando con la pareja de Tsubasa-Sanae, por eso es que hay dos fics de esta serie este año. Muchas gracias a Lily por haber aceptado mi oferta de trabar conmigo._

_Por si alguien me dice algo voy a aclararlo ahora: tanto Lily como yo sabemos que Yoshiko vuelve antes a Japón, pero eso solo ocurre en el manga y no todo el mundo lo conoce, decidimos alargar un poco más la espera (eso y que se le quita el suspenso a la trama ) de mutuo acuerdo. Bueno, sólo me queda decirle a todos feliz San Valentín y no olviden dejarnos sus mensajes. Y por las dudas es one-short, así que no pidan continuación._

_Bye Bye..._

_Vicky_


End file.
